A mobile device user typically uses multiple communication/social media services, such as but not limited to BBM™ (Blackberry™ Messaging), instant messaging, Facebook™, email, Twitter™, Scoreloop™, Linkedin™. Increasingly, mobile users use more than one device, and they do not necessarily access the same set of services on each of their devices. Mobile users typically have different identifiers or account ids for those communication/social services. Two users may know about each other through one of the specialized services (e.g. gaming) and want to extend the connection to other services (e.g. instant messaging).
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.